We all meet again
by lilarmybrat12
Summary: Sara leaves but somebody knows where she is at. And this is a Csi Miamai crossover
1. Chapter 1

Catherine, Greg, Nick, and Warrick were all sitting in the break room waiting for Grissom to walk in and hand out assignments.

"You guys we have a big crime scene out in Henderson" Grissom said handing out the papers.

"What about Cath and Sara" Greg asked.

"Um dip shit Cath is coming with us and Sara has been gone for years now" Grissom replied.

Nick looked up at Grissom and told him " Gris Greg has not gotten over that Sara has left."

Well anyways the CSI's got up and headed for there Tahoe's. Greg road with Nick and Warrick in Nick's Tahoe and Gris and Cath road in Grissom's Tahoe.

" Where here" Warrick said getting out of the Tahoe and grabbing his crime scene kit.

" What do we got Brass" Grissom asked.

Brass finished explaining what they had and the CSI's got to work. Well when they walked in the room the first words out of Greg's mouth was "HOLY SHIT." There were bullet shots every where.

Greg leaned over and whispered in Nick's ear.

" I wonder if Catherine was working here and like she was so mad that bullets started coming out of her chest."

Nick giggled so hard that Catherine turned around and asked " why are you two laughing."

"Oh no reason" Nick said in bet

Well Warrick over heard them and then after Nick had finished what he was saying Warrick turned around and told Cath what they had said.

"Greg Sanders and Nicholas Stokes I am going to kill you both" Catherine yelled chasing them two around the crime scene.

Grissom saw them coming and grabbed Cath when she was coming around the pole.

" What is going on" Grissom asked.

So of course Nick told him and then all of a sudden you heard Let Me love you Let me be the one to well Warrick picked up the phone and said " Hello."

" Hey its me do you think that you and your team could come where I am to help us out with a case." The person asked.

" Hold on let me talk to Gris" He answered.

" Hey Grissom is it possible that we could go and help Horatio." Warrick asked.

" Yeah sure when does he need us." Grissom asked.

" Tomorrow" Warrick replied.

"Ok" Grissom said.

"Everybody go home and pack because we are going to go to Miami to help Horatio out with a case." Grissom yelled.

" Ok ……

HaHaHaHaHa cliff hanger.


	2. Chapter 2

" Ok Sara we will see you when we get there" Warrick said while getting into Nick's Tahoe.

" Who was that" Mick asked turning out of the drive way.

" Somebody" He replied.

At the airport.

" Hey Grissom who is going to take over the case that we barley even started Yesterday morning." A furious Catherine asked.

" Don't worry Cath Brass said that he will find somebody that will take it for us while we are gone ok." Grissom told her.

They all boarded the plane. They all got to sit in the VIP spots. Greg fell asleep along with Cath, Nick, Warrick, and Grissom.

Please buckle your seatbelts because we will now be landing we hope you have enjoyed your ride and have a nice day.

As soon as they landed the CSI's got off the plane.

Calleigh and Eric were waiting for them by Delko's car.

" Hey Eric hey Calleigh" Warrick yelled.

" Oh hey Warrick." They yelled back.

Well they go into the car and the dropped them off at the hotel they were going to be staying at. When they were finish un packing they hopped in the two Tahoe's that they rented.

At the Headquarters

" Grissom long time no see." Horatio said

"You to" Grissom replied back while shaking Horatio's.

Calleigh walked up and introduced her self to everybody else.

"Calleigh were is everybody else" Horatio asked.

All of a sudden out of nowhere you heard " Aunt Cali" Calleigh turned around and saw Annabell running right at her. " Annabell how are you." She asked wrapping her in a big hug.

"I am fine you" She questioned.

Well Dalko came down the hall with Sara and Wolf.

" Annabell now I told you not to run away from mommy." Sara told her.

Annabell turned around and jumped when she saw Warrick.

"Uncle Rick" She yelled and jumped out of Calleigh's arms and ran right into Warricks.

" Umm Warrick how do you know this little girl" Greg asked.

Well Sara was standing right there when Dalko goes well

A. Because that is Sara's kid

B. He comes and visits her almost all the time when he ahs vacation

C. She is my step brothers kid and Warrick's best friend

Well no minute he said that Nick said " Excuse me."

" Why did you say that." Greg asked Nick.

" Well just because well Eric is my stepbrother and he just said that this kid is his stepbrother's kid and Warrick's best friend." Nick finished.

" Smart move Dalko" Sara said.

Well after Sara had said that Nick ran back to the rented Tahoe and drove back to the hotel that him and the other four were staying at.

" Maybe I should go talk to him." Warrick said handing Annabell to Sara and heading out for the other Tahoe. Warrick got in and drove off but being careful to make sure that Nick did not get accident.

But no second later when he saw a crash and then Grissom called.


	3. Chapter 3

Airport.

Warrick and Sara pulled up to the airport.

"Where do you think he could be?" Warrick asked.

"I do not know lets go and ask the desk people were the Las Vegas flight would wiat for there plane." Sara replied.

They walked up to the desk lady and asked "Excuse me do you know were we could find the sitting for the Las Vegas flight?"

"Umm. Yes go striaght to the fifth waiting spot then taske a right and there it is."

"Thank you"Sara said

The lady shook her head and they headed off. The kept walking until the fifth one and took a right and there they were. There he was. He was sitting there waiting for the Las Vegas Flight. She did not know what to do. She looked at him then at Warrick and turned and was ready to leave. But before she walked away Warrick grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Back to the Station." She replied.

"Because Warrick I cant do this I cant walk up to him and tell him tha he has missed three years of his daughters life and that he even has a daughter."

"So you are telling me that I drove to Miam Dade to pick you up and bring you and then you turn around and want to go back. No now go" Warrick said giving her a little push.

Sara slowly walked over there to where he was sitting and she stopped and looked back at Warrick and he pointed to him. She turned around and walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Nick turned around and saw her standing there looking right at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I needed to talk to you before you left to go back to Vegas and never know something that you need to know."

"Well I am listning. You might want to to make this fast because my flight leaves in 40minuets from now."

"Okay well you probally now know that you have a daughter from Eric big mouth but anyway I did not want you to find out about her this way I was going to tell you when you got here and me and you were able to sit down and talk about it."

"Well why didnt you tell me when you knew you were..." Nick stopped and thought about it for a second and then said " Wait a minute you knew you were pregnate way before you left for Miami dint you?"

"Well kinda. I was only a month and I knew that."

"Well why did you not tell me?"

"Because I was afraid of how you would have reacted to it." Sara then Contiued. "Nick can we please go back to my place and discuss this in private were not a lot of people are around."

"I cant Sara my plane leaves in like 30 minuets and the time we get there it will be time for me to leave to go back to Vegas."

"Well cant you get the next flight please Nick we really need to talk about this."

"I do not Sara if I can."

"Please Nick Yes or No."

**Will Nick Say :Yea or No **

**To be contuinued. Love all and I promise I will have it out soon but it has been a little hectic at my house.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well yes or No?" She asked.

"I guess but only for a little bit."

The two of them walked over to Warrick and Nick walked up to the desk and got a extended pass for the next flights. They headed to the car and for the whole ride back to Sara's house Nick did not say anything or even look at anybody. He just kept looking out the window. Warrick made a turn on a street and then kept going straight till he pulled up to this big house and pulled into the driveway. Sara notice that Eric and Calleigh's hummer was there. Horatio and Marisel's car there along with Ryan's and Natialia's car and the other rented Suv.

They walked in and Annabell ran into Sara's arms and hugged her.

"Hey why dont we go outside Nick, and talk there in private."

So Sara and Nick walked to the kitchen and open up the sliding door and walked out onto the back deck.

"So whats there to talk about that you made me miss my flight?" he asked her.

"Did you not see or hear what happened to day at the station?"

"Yeah I did see and hear that I know have a child that I never knew about." He continued, "Why din't you tell me that we had a child?"

"Because I did not know how you would have reacted to it. And I did not want to interfer with your job."

"So why did you come to Miami? That made know since, you know how bad that hurt us all expecially me."

"Yes I know Nick."

"No you dont because you dint have to go through the pain that we went through when you left."

"Nick just listen to me I know what it felt like to lose somebody and yes I felt bad when I left but I had to do it for me and Annabell." She contiued. "And the only reason why I came to Miami was that I knew there was somebody here to help me out with her."

"And who would that be the purple dancing dinosour from Barney?"

"Well in less your brother became the purple dancing dinosoaur from barney."

"So what you are telling me is that you came here because you knew that Eric would be..." Before Nick could finish his sentence Eric walked out. "Hey guys is it all right if we switch places because Anna really wants to come outside and play and is tired of sitting inside."

"Yeah no problem." So Sara and Nick went inside and the rest went outside in the backyard.

"Who is Anna?" Nick asked her.

"That is Annabell's nickname that Horatio gave her when she was born."

"Ohhhh."

"Well anyway what is there to talk about Sara we disussed everything so why cant I leave?"

"So what you are telling me Nick is that you do not want anything to do with your child."

"Well she does not know who I am. And she probally does not have any pictures of me so what is the point, and she probally thinks that my brother, Eric, is her dad so yeah."

"Okay first of all she kinda does and kinda doesnt know who you are. Second she does have a picture of you infact she has two, one of you and one of you and me together, and third she does not think that Eric is her dad and if yo do not beleave me go and ask Eric and everybody else that has known her since she was born."

Well the sliding glass door open and then shut and there stood...

Writers note

Hahaha you dont know who it is I dooooo. Will reply soon by.


	5. Chapter 5

Well the sliding glass door opend then shut and there stood three year old Annabell. She looked at the man and noticed that he looked very famillar.

"Anna what do you need honey?" Sara asked.

"Hold on I will be right back I have to get something from my room." She said.

Well the sliding galss door then opend again and Alex's head poped in and asked "Hey, Sara, do you know where Anna went because she is not outside by us?"

"Yeah she went upstairs to grab something then she was coming back."

"Oh, okay." Alex then poped her head out and shut the door and walked over to Warrick and Eric and started talking to them.

Annabell came down the stairs with what looked like a picture in her hand, and Sara knew right then and there what that was and who it was. Anna walked up to Nick and held the picture up to him and she just stared.

"Mommy." She said.

"Yes."

"Is this my daddy, because it looks just like him in the picture that I have in my hand?"

"Ummm, yes Annabell that is your daddy."

"And why dint you tell me that he was here?"

"Dont feel bad she dint even tell me I had a daughter." Nick replied.

"She dint, why not?"

"I have know clue would have to ask her that question."

Annacell and Nick both looked at Sara with a weird look on both of there faces. And the funny part was that there faces had matched each other.

"Okay the reason why your daddy does not know about you is because when I was pregnate with you I was afraid to tell him and I was afraid that it would iterfear with him and his job so thats why your dad does not know. And the reason why I did not tell you he was here because he had just found out today that you even exsist." Sara told them.

Annabell did not know what to say because she was kinda confused by all of what was just said but soon somebody expained it to her.


	6. Chapter 6

1 years later.

Nick walked out of the station and looked back and said "Bye Cath, Warrick, Griss see you guys tomorrow. Nick got in his SUV and drove off heading toward home. Pulling into the driveway he notice some cars thinking oh the nieghbors must be having a party. Nick got out of the car looked the door and walked up to the door and went inside. He walked in and dropped his keys on the table. But as he looked down he notice a note that said

Nick Go outside to the

Backyard.

Sign

Somebody

Nick looked confused but did what the note had said. So he walked to the kitchen and open the sliding doors and as he did all he heard was "SUPRISE."

"Happy birthday daddy." And there four year Annabell running into Nick's arms.

Nick pick her up and everybody gathered around him all say ing HAPPY BIRTHDAY.Sara walked up to him ans said "Happy birthday baby.' Then kissed him on the lips. Then she pulled away and he put his hand on her stomache and felt the kick of his other newborn child. Eric walks up to him and said "I am glad you are little Bro."

THE END


End file.
